ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
"}} Alice is the doctor who helps restore Elie's broken arm. He appears towards the final battle and provides Shiba Roses with an antidote that returns a person's youth. Appearance When Alice was young he, surprisingly, retrained much of his facial feature and body structure to his present day self.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 15 Alice is an elderly man with various distinct features. He has slanted, dark eyes with wrinkles on his face surrounding said scheme. He possesses thin eyebrows that are almost covered at the top by the hat he wears at all time. His nose, being his most prominent factor, displays a swirl in the center; also being gifted with a broad shape. Further down his wrinkly face, Alice spots a small mustache atop of his thin lips, and, inside his mouth, several missing teeth. Under his chin is a loose, long beard that connects to his sideburns. He has bony, hairy, and short legs.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Page 5-6 Alice choice of wear is a simple shirt and a small cloth covering his lower regions. His shirt spots several medic symbols; two on each arm and one on the back. The layers of his collar are adorned with a dark color encompassed by a much lighter color. The small black cloth he wears displays white Japanese Kanji characters. This cloth, however, appears to only cover the frontal area. On top of his head he dons a hat spotting two rabbit-like ears with a light-colored heart engraved at the center. Around his chest, he keeps a small bag with a visible medic symbol. Alice prefers to travel in small wooden sandals that connect by a thin string. Personality Alice is a rather joyous old man, constantly playing pranks on people and loving his occupation: doctor. When first introduced, Alice tricked the Rave Warriors into thinking that he was a female nurse, though it was evident to Musica that he was lying. He tends to laugh at every occasion specially when people are befuddled when in his presence. When he randomly created an antidote that switches souls, later using it on Haru, Elie, Musica, and Plue, he comments on how funny he finds the situation and runs away whilst claiming that it is fun.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 9-13 However, when Elie showed kindness to him, he gladly offered to fix her broken arm and even hands them various bottles of elixir. However, some of the elixirs were used to play further pranks on them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 19-23 During the time Alice creates an elixir and hands it to Shiba Roses, with hesitation, he displays a more serious nature and actually shows depression at the thought of losing a dear friend.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 8-9 When Shiba takes his last breath, Alice weeps furiously.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Page 2Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Page 16 History When Alice was in school, he was always achieving better than Doctor Mummy; which constantly angered the latter.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Whilst keeping his presence hidden inside of a flower, Alice begins to laugh as a Haru, Elie, Musica, and Plue pass by the area. Finally emerging from inside the flower, he asks Haru if he is surprised to see him, which Haru quickly ignores and notes that the speaking flower was instead a person. Alice begins to jump around asking the young travelers to play with him. Elie, claiming and telling the others that it's okay; calling him funny, approaches him and questions what game he would like to play. He calls himself a doctor, as well as a female nurse, and, opening his medicine bag, begins to search for something with his staff, intriguing Elie and further making her believe that he might know where "Alice" is. With a smirk, Alice takes his staff out of the bag and aims a shot of potion towards the travelers. various shots manage to enter their mouths, and a few minutes later small soul-like projectiles exit their bodies. Alice, looking at the group, states that his medical exam is complete. He then looks at the group as they begin to ponder the strange man's action, only to be extremely shocked to discover they have switched bodies. This leads Alice to burst out in laughter, release gas from his bottom, claim that the situation is hysterical, and rapidly run away from the group.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 1-13 Moments later, Alice is found by the travelers and is quickly taken down by Musica and Elie. After returning everyone back to normal, Alice apologizes and tells them that he was just bored. Though Haru and Musica still hold it against him, he is soon defended by Elie, who says that he can help them find Alice. Alice, searching through his bag once again, shoots another liquid from his staff into Elie's mouth. Haru and Musica confront Alice, but Alice tells them to calm down as the medicine he used will now cure Elie's arm. Seconds later, he removes the cast and dictates that Elie's fractured arm is now back to new. After revealing his true identity to the Rave Warriors, Alice gives them several other potions to take with them, with some of them proving to be a joke.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 16-23 The Truth of Elie arc Alice joins Shiba and Galein Musica during the final trial of Haru's attempt of fully attaining the title of Rave Master, with Alpine Spaniel present as well. After Shiba gives Haru the final glowing Rave, it rapidly stops glowing. He hands it back to Shiba, and it quickly regains its glowing light. Alice watches as the now befuddled Haru Glory is told that Rave acknowledges Shiba as the one and true Rave Master. Shiba is quick to remove his cape and challenge Haru to a battle to see who the Rave will pick as its new master. Alice, handing Shiba a potion, reminds him that the effects will only last fifteen minutes. In the blink of an eye, Shibe regains his youth and readies for battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 7-19 Alice watches as the battle is quick to commence, commenting on Shiba's perception of Haru's actions.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 1-6 He also states that he believes Shiba's skills have improved greatly, noting as he is easily overpowering Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 239, Page 14 As the battle rages on, he bares witness to Haru's sudden mental discussion of his true goal and what he is fighting for.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 240, Page 1Rave Master Manga: Chapter 240, Page 17 He is, however, taken aback when Haru regains the upper hand and his confidence; successfully defeating Shiba.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 1-18 A few minutes later, Haru, after hearing Shiba say that he gave his life in exchange for youth, grabs Alice by his neck and confronts him, questioning his loyalty to Shiba. Alice explains that he tried to stop him, however Shiba insisted. Shiba falls the floor, when suddenly, Elie enters the room and sees the wounded man. Alice watches as Elie approaches Shiba and embraces him, furiously weeping as Shiba takes his last breath seconds after.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 1-18 Alice later attends Shiba's funeral with the Rave Warriors.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 15-18 Moments later, he joins the others as they begin to talk about the truth behind the Dark Brings and how they are the sole purpose behind the creation of Endless and the second planet they now live on.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 4-12Rave Master Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 1-3 Some time afterwards, he parts ways with the Rave Master and his friends, who board a ship headed to Resha's grave.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 1-5 The Final Battle arc After the final battle is over, and Haru is revived via the Stellar Memory: as were the others, soon thereafter, he marries Elie and invites his friends to said wedding. Alice attends the wedding.Rave Master Manga: Epilogue, Page 47 Abilities Alchemist: Alice has the displayed the ability to create a variety of potions, such as ones that can switch people's souls,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Page 7 change their body features and compositions,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Page 20 stop the process of death, restore ones former appearance,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 8-18 and restore a person's youth.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 17-18 He is able to create these potions quickly, proving efficient in battle. After creating them, he places the liquids inside their respective bottles with a tag indicating their use and name. Equipment Staff: Alice carries a long staff with a needle-like object at the base, which he uses to make medicine and treat his patients with. The most prominent feature of the staff is the picture of an orb at the middle. He has proven to have gained great mastery of aim when using this object, as it was displayed when he used it to perfectly aim a shot of potion into Haru, Elie, Musica, and Plue's mouths.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Page 6 Medic Bag: Alice dons a bag in which he keeps his tools in. The bag has two compartments and spots a cross in the middle. Quotes *(To the Rave Warriors) ''"Let's play! Let's play!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 96, Page 5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Exclusive Category:Featured Article